imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashton Hilton
NAME: Ashton Hilton AGE: 17 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: He likes the gangsta look. He usually smells like beer or cigarettes. He is very clean. He has a tattoo on his left arm. He is barely six feet and weighs 158 lbs. He however has a bit of a tired look on his face and long brown hair that reaches up to his shoulders. PERSONALITY: Ashton is a very good person at heart, but he hates to prove it and likes bringing his rebel side out. He is usually smoking and doesn't like being bothered when he smokes. If someone bothers him, unless its his sister, it ends up in a verbal or physical fight. Ashton likes to make his point strong. He is never making fun of anyone, but he won't prevent someone else from doing so. Most tell him that he is fake, but he really feels that he isn't. He is a very gangster person. Robbing stores and cursing frequently are things that he does. He cares deeply for his sisters and his mother, even though one of his sisters can't stand him at this point. STRENGTHS: He is physically strong. He is mentally strong as well. In his gang, he was the one who was thinking up all of the plans and what happens. He has a sort of charm that attracts women to him but mostly the ones that have little self esteem and want some attention. He can fight very well. Most of the time, he usually calms a situation down (sometimes he makes things worse, though). When he knows that his sisters are safe from harm, he feels much much better. WEAKNESSES: Fighting when injured isn't good for him. When he hears that his fellow gang members have gotten hurt, he feels terrible. If his gang were to abandon him, he'd feel hurt. Either of those will result in depression and then he's very vulnerable for attack. If someone backstabbed him. Seeing his father again would make him feel bad. Studying for school. Watching movies his sisters want to watch. He's never used a gun before and would miss. He's a bragger and is too confident for his own good. He gets into other people's faces a lot and when trying to help someone it seems like he just wants to look good. LIKES: He likes to rap. Making fun of people is something that he also enjoys. He likes cigarettes and beer, but on weekends, he loves to get high. He likes his gang. His favorite kinds of films are horror films. He loves to rebel and be a bad guy but at the same time, he is very genuine and sometimes even nice. He likes to be around his friends and actually likes protecting his sisters. He likes his gang and he likes to fight. He loves girls and money and hopes that he can get those both when he gets older. DISLIKES: He hates when people mess with his sisters. He doesn't like to be nice, even though he is a nice person. He hates it when people tell him that what he is doing is wrong (mainly adults). He doesn't like being wrongfully accused. He doesn't like peer pressure. He hates romance and love movies and chick flicks. He doesn't like girls who have STDs. He doesn't like when people tell him that he's not really tough and hardcore because he feels that he is. He actually doesn't like girls that are too easy. FEARS: He fears something happening to his sisters. He fears dying a long, violent death and dying alone. He fears being in pain for a long time. He fears religion (He doesn't believe in God, but is scared that God might exist and send him to hell). He fears getting trapped in a room. He is scared of heights. He fears losing members of his family. RELATIONSHIPS: Leader of a gang of delinquents and actually genuinely cares for them. He doesn't give a living shit for any of his other classmates. GAMEPLAY: He will eliminate anyone he can, except for his other gang members, whom he wants to protect. He would have a hard time pulling the trigger at them if it came to it and doesn't even want to think of what'll happen if they are the last ones alive.